ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
Rk 95
The Rk 95 TP (known commercially as the M95) is a 7.62 mm Finnish Defence Forces in the 1990s in relatively small numbers. __FORCETOC__ History The rifle was developed in the late 1980s in response to a requirement to replace the 7.62mm Rk 62 service rifle. Between 1988 and 1990 the SAKO company developed the M90 prototype, which was a substantially upgraded version of the Rk 62. Changes to the original design included the fire control and safety selector, whose lever was transferred to the left side of the receiver housing, the cocking handle cut-out in the bolt carrier asssembly was covered with a strip of metal, the cocking handle itself was placed at an upward angle (enhancing left-handed reloading), the rear sight assembly was installed on a sliding tangent with 150, 300, and 400m range adjustments and the rifle was equipped with a folding tubular stock with a latch modeled on the locking solution employed in the SIG SG 540 rifle. The M90 was also equipped with a multifunction muzzle device and manual gas valve, enabling the use of rifle grenades. After undergoing further testing and implementing several changes (among them, the selector mechanism was reverted to the familiar Rk 62 configuration) the rifle was introduced into service with the Finnish Army as the 7.62 RK 95 TP. Design details Operating mechanism The Rk 95 TP is a select-fre, gas-operated firearm using the Kalashnikov-pattern operating system with a long stroke piston rod coupled to the bolt carrier as in the AK rifle. The rotating bolt locks into battery via two locking lugs. Features the weapon's spring extractor is installed inside the bolt head and enclosed in one fo the locking lugs while the ejector is a fixed protrusion of the internal bolt carrier guide rail. The firearm uses a hammer-type firing mechanism and a trigger group that enables semi-automatic and fully automatic modes. The weapon's barrel has a multipurpose muzzle attachment, which performs the role of a muzzle brake, flash suppressor and a mounting base for launching rifle grenades. The gas block incorporates a manually adjustable gas regulator that isolates and disconnetcts the gas system in the closed position and a lug at its base-used to attach a blade bayonet. The barrel can also mount a sound suppressor or blank-firing adaptor. The Rk 95 TP has a plastic-coated tubular metal shoulder stock that folds to the right side and features an internal compartment used to store a cleaning rod. Both the forward handguard and pistol grip are made of a lightweight synthetic. For maintenance, the weapon is field stripped into the following components: the receiver and barrel, bolt carrier, bolt, return mechanism, gas tube, receiver cover and magazine. Feeding The Rk 95 TP is chambered for the intermediate 7.62x39mm M43 cartridge. The rifle feeds from curved box magazines made of an impact-resistant polymer, with a 30-round capacity of double-stacked cartridges. These magazines are also interchageable with standard AK-47/AKM magazines. Sights The rifle comes with adjustable iron sights, consisting of a forward post and L-shaped dual-aperture rear flip-sight with settings for firing at ranges of 150m and 300m. The front sight, corrected for windage and elevation, is mounted in a semi-shrouded post on top of the gas block, and the rear sight-on the receiver top cover. For operation in low-level lighting conditions the rifle uses subdued self-luminous tritium gas vials, installed in a separate folding post attached to the base of the front sight and deployed manually, and in the rear sight assembly in a fixed notch sight, exposed by rotating the rear sight arm 180 degrees forward around its pivot axis. Additionally the rifle can be adapted to use various optical sights, through the use of a receiver mounted side-rail. A detachable cheek riser is employed when using optics. Accessories The rifle can be used with a barrel-mounted bipod or a 40mm grenade launcher attachment. A railed gas block attachment was also developed for the weapon and is used to mount tactical accessories. Variants A civilian 7.62mm semi-automatic version with a fixed buttstock was manufactured shortly as the M92S. An expoert variant of the rifle was also produced, modified to use the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge with the SS109 bullet, fed from plastic 30-round curved magazines. The barrel has four right-hand grooves with a rifling twist rate of 195mm and has a muzzle velocity of 920 m/s using standard ammunition. Category:NATO Weaponry Category:Weapons